


No One Said It Would Be Easy [Traducción]

by Zixris_Chosm



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Geralt is emotionally constipated, M/M, but Jaskier is there to help
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zixris_Chosm/pseuds/Zixris_Chosm
Summary: ➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖Si Geralt se siente solo, está solo porque estaba destinado a estarlo.Pero Jaskier estaba allí cuando Geralt lo necesitaba.➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 2





	1. - NOTA -

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kpkl10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpkl10/gifts).



Bueno antes que nada quisiera comentar que esta historia o fic no es de mi propiedad.

Si no de:

Afortunadamente si pude comunicarme con la autora y por ello aún así dejaré la evidencia de dicha aceptación XD.

La traducción es totalmente mía.   
Así que tal vez no esté 100% correcta.

Portada echa por mi, para ustedes.

⏩ RECORDAR IR Y DARLE MUCHO AMOR A LA Escritor(a) ORIGINAL. ⏪

💜

Todo los derechos son para el (ella).

💜

Tal vez su duda es porque hasta este momento subo estas traducciones, es porque mi ultimo mes de esta año esta mas _normal_ y tranquilo.

Gracias por leer y seguirme.

💜


	2. 🏵️ Único 🏵️

▪️▫️▪️▫️▪️▫️▪️▫️▪️▫️▪️▫️▪️

**No One Said It Would Be Easy**

_**(But I Never Knew I'd Be So Lonely)** _

▪️▫️▪️▫️▪️▫️▪️▫️▪️▫️▪️▫️▪️

**Nadie dijo que sería fácil**

_**(Pero nunca supe que estaría tan solo)** _

▪️▫️▪️▫️▪️▫️▪️▫️▪️▫️▪️▫️▪️

_Nota Autor:_

_El título se basa en la letra de la canción Body de Wet._

_¡Por favor, disfruta!_

▪️▫️▪️▫️▪️▫️▪️▫️▪️▫️▪️▫️▪️

No se suponía que esto sucediera. Geralt debería haber estado aquí para detener esto. Pero no lo había hecho, y ahora todo un pueblo estaba muerto.

Geralt estaba en las afueras del pueblo, contemplando la escena que tenía ante él. Roach pisó ansiosamente el suelo con sus cascos. En los campos dorados de trigo y en las calles de tierra pisoteadas, yacían cuerpos inmóviles. Algunos estaban quemados de color rojo brillante y ampollados como si hubieran estado al sol durante demasiado tiempo, otros estaban ensangrentados. Geralt forzó sus pies hacia adelante, hacia el cuerpo más cercano. Un corte largo expuso el interior de la garganta de la mujer mientras yacía en un charco de su propia sangre.

Geralt hizo una mueca y siguió adelante. Se tomó su tiempo deambulando por la aldea, tratando de encontrar a alguien, cualquiera, que pudiera estar vivo. Pero todo estaba quieto, el poderoso aroma de la muerte hacía cada vez más difícil para Geralt respirar. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un momento cuando vio la forma ensangrentada de una niña acurrucada al costado de lo que debía haber sido su padre.

En la distancia, un remolino de polvo se elevó en el aire por encima de las casas en las afueras de la aldea. Geralt lo vio y comprendió lo que había sucedido aquí.

Señora del mediodía.

Lo había visto suceder antes, pero nunca hasta ese punto. Un espíritu maligno, Lady Midday llegaba en la parte más calurosa del día, aterrorizando a cualquiera que trabajara en el campo. A algunos los mató con su guadaña, a otros los quemó como un sol fuerte hasta que cayeron, y a otros los volvió loca. Quienquiera que fuera este espíritu, o lo que sea, estaba furiosa.

Geralt observó cómo se asentaba el polvo y luego partió en esa dirección. Puede que sea demasiado tarde para salvar esta aldea, pero tal vez podría salvar a la próxima que Lady Midday decidió aterrorizar.

Cuando Geralt salió de la aldea, tratando de evitar mirar todos los cuerpos a su alrededor, sintió la repentina necesidad de gritar. ¿Quién era él si masacres como esta podían suceder cuando solo había estado a unas pocas horas de distancia? Si hubiera llegado aquí ayer, podría haber detenido esto.

Pero no llegaste aquí ayer, dijo una voz en su cabeza. ¿Cómo pudiste haber sabido lo que aún no había sucedido?

Geralt pronunció un "hmm" bajo para sí mismo, mirando hacia el bosque en el borde del campo en el que se encontraba. Nada se movió ni hizo ningún sonido. Con un suspiro, Geralt se adentró en el bosque, caminando contra el viento con Roach hasta que no pudo oler la muerte en el aire. Ató a Roach a un árbol cercano, luego se puso a hacer fuego antes de sentarse pesadamente. Se comió lo último del pan duro de su paquete, mirando las llamas anaranjadas frente a él.

Cuando Geralt se dispuso a descansar, descubrió que no podía dormir, a pesar de que había estado viajando durante la mayor parte del día y el cansancio se había filtrado en sus huesos. Dio vueltas y vueltas, obteniendo uno o dos bufidos de Roach, a quien no le gustó que lo despertara todo el ruido que estaba haciendo. No por primera vez, Geralt sintió que extrañaba a Jaskier. Se habían separado hace un par de meses, el bardo quería tomarse un descanso de los viajes y ganar algo de dinero extra jugando en las tabernas.

Cada vez que Geralt se ponía en marcha por su cuenta, siempre sentía que faltaba algo: el parloteo casi constante de Jaskier, su canto suave mientras trataba de ordenar las palabras de su próxima canción nueva, los dedos tocando el laúd. Geralt ansiaba eso ahora, ansiaba que la voz de Jaskier llenara el no del todo silencio del bosque y lo ayudara a olvidar lo que había visto en el pueblo de abajo.

Geralt dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras se sentaba, mirando fijamente las moribundas brasas del fuego. Si Jaskier supiera algo de esto, lo dominaría por encima de la cabeza de Geralt para siempre. Sus dedos se hundieron en su rodilla. Sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos, de lo contrario estaría despierto toda la noche.

Finalmente, Geralt se acostó de nuevo. Después de dar vueltas y vueltas durante un par de horas, finalmente se quedó dormido.

▪️▫️▪️▫️▪️▫️▪️▫️▪️

Geralt no se despertó hasta después del mediodía del día siguiente. Aturdido, se levantó de la cama, entrecerrando los ojos ante la luz que entraba por las contraventanas abiertas de la ventana. Jaskier no estaba por ningún lado.

Geralt se tomó un momento para apartarse el cabello de la cara y luego salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. Encontró a Jaskier sentado a una mesa solo, comiendo. Geralt fue repentinamente golpeado por el mortificante recuerdo de derramar sus entrañas y llorar frente a Jaskier. Realmente había estado privado de sueño por haber hecho eso.

Jaskier lo vio parado incómodo en la entrada y le hizo señas para que se acercara. Geralt reprimió su mortificación y se acercó a la mesa. Mientras se sentaba, Jaskier pidió más comida. Geralt se recostó mientras le colocaban un cuenco de estofado frente a él.

\- "Entonces" - dijo Geralt, luego se aclaró la garganta. Le costaba mirar a Jaskier a los ojos; decidió concentrarse en su estofado.

-"¿Como te sientes?"- Preguntó Jaskier, sin rastro de burla en su voz.

-"Mejor"- respondió Geralt.

El silencio se apoderó de ellos durante un minuto antes de que Jaskier dijera: - "Voy contigo. Cuando te vayas de aquí." - 

Geralt finalmente miró a Jaskier. - "Iba a irme hoy ..."-

Jaskier emitió un sonido de aprensión.

\- "- pero como he dormido hasta tarde, me iré mañana. Hay informes de lo que parecen ataques alpinos al este de aquí." - 

\- "¿No son esas las cosas raras ... con los sombreros?"- 

\- "Si quieres ser vago, sí." - Geralt se relajó un poco, ya que parecía que Jaskier no iba a mencionar nada sobre anoche. Terminó el resto de su estofado y se apartó de la mesa. - "Voy a salir a buscar algunos suministros."- 

Jaskier asintió, sin hacer un movimiento para seguirlo.- "Estaré aquí. Esperando a que la gente juegue. Sin embargo, son un poco tacaños con su dinero aquí. Pensarías que, siendo gente más sofisticada, realmente no te importa, ¿verdad?" - 

Geralt le ofreció una media sonrisa. Se despidió y salió por la puerta. Afuera, el aire era cálido, aunque de vez en cuando una brisa fresca de la costa soplaba por las calles. Sin embargo, Geralt no le prestó mucha atención, mientras vagaba de tienda en tienda, recogiendo lo que necesitaba. Sus pensamientos seguían vagando de regreso a Jaskier.

Solo habían estado separados un par de meses, pero el gran alivio de tener a Jaskier de nuevo cerca era difícil de ignorar. Geralt se sintió tonto cuando pensó en eso. Se suponía que los brujos tenían control sobre sus emociones para no apegarse demasiado a la gente ni sentirse abrumados por el aislamiento. O por la destrucción de un pueblo entero.

Geralt hizo una mueca, lo que provocó que un niño que se dirigía hacia él corriera hacia el otro lado de la calle. Jaskier no lo había culpado por lo que había sucedido, pero Geralt no estaba seguro de cómo hacerse sentir de la misma manera al respecto. Era una estupidez, se dijo a sí mismo, creer que podía haber hecho algo más. Si tan solo pudiera creer esas palabras él mismo.

Cuando Geralt regresó a la posada, estaba oscuro. Entró con un grupo de trabajadores, con la intención de ir a su habitación compartida. Sin embargo, se detuvo justo al otro lado de la puerta, mientras oía cantar a Jaskier. Alguien chocó contra su espalda y rápidamente se hizo a un lado, encontrando una mesa vacía para sentarse.

En el pequeño escenario en la esquina de la posada, la voz baja y melancólica de Jaskier transmitió la conversación y el movimiento en la habitación. Los dedos de su laúd apenas se movieron. Las notas que hicieron fueron suaves, como si temieran ensombrecer su voz.

\- "¿Por qué esperas"- cantó Jaskier, con los ojos desenfocados. - "listo para saciar su hambre? Ella sólo espera, lista para soltar este gran peso y destrozar tu corazón." - 

Geralt apenas respiró mientras escuchaba. Había escuchado a Jaskier cantar muchas veces antes, pero por alguna razón esta canción se sintió diferente. Como si Jaskier le cantara a Geralt, a diferencia de todas las veces que había cantado sobre él. Se sentó allí, absorto, preguntándose cuándo era que todo lo relacionado con Jaskier había parecido cambiar de repente.

Cuando la canción terminó y la voz de Jaskier se desvaneció, Geralt finalmente se movió, saliendo de su ensueño. Los ojos de Jaskier encontraron a Geralt al otro lado de la habitación, y la sonrisa que le dio fue triste. Una cuerda tocó en su interior, Geralt se quedó paralizado de nuevo. En el fondo de su mente, identificó lo que estaba sintiendo. Luego, inmediatamente tiró ese pensamiento.

Jaskier se apartó de él, comenzando una nueva canción. Era más optimista y la gente de la taberna empezó a cantar. Geralt se obligó a levantarse. Evitó mirar en dirección a Jaskier mientras se dirigía a las escaleras. Incluso cuando estaba dentro de su habitación, podía escuchar la voz de Jaskier abajo.

Geralt se sentó en la cama, sin siquiera intentar dormir. Se ocupó de poner sus suministros y limpiar su equipo. Cuando terminó (es cierto que pasó por cada acción dos veces), escuchó pasos familiares afuera de la puerta. Entonces Jaskier entró en la habitación, luciendo tan satisfecho consigo mismo como la noche anterior.

Geralt negó sutilmente con la cabeza, no quería pensar en eso. Observó con el rabillo del ojo cómo Jaskier se levantaba el laúd, luego se quitaba el abrigo y se dejaba la camisola.

-"Conocí a un par de buenas damas en la planta baja"- estaba diciendo Jaskier. - "Si te apetece ..." - 

-"No lo soy" - Geralt interrumpió, un poco ásperamente. Sus siguientes palabras se sintieron forzadas.- "Ve a divertirte, si quieres. Pero estoy bien como estoy." - 

Jaskier soltó un "humph" y se subió a la cama. Agarró a Geralt por los hombros y apretó.- "¿Sería tan malo relajarse y divertirnos un poco antes de irnos?"-

Geralt hizo todo lo posible por mantener sus pensamientos organizados mientras las cálidas manos de Jaskier amasaban los nudos en la parte superior de su espalda.- "Prefiero dormir." - 

"¿De Verdad?" Las manos de Jaskier subieron de nuevo a los hombros de Geralt. "Tenemos mujeres que quieren follarnos y ..."

Geralt inhaló bruscamente cuando los dedos de Jaskier se posaron en su cuello, su toque era ligero como una pluma. Sin pensarlo, agarró una de las muñecas de Jaskier y se dio la vuelta, empujando el cuerpo de Jaskier hacia la cama. Geralt se encontró encima de Jaskier, quien lo miraba con ojos sorprendidos. El olor agrio del miedo golpeó la nariz de Geralt y se sintió mal del estómago por ser la causa.

Rápidamente, Geralt soltó la muñeca de Jaskier y se levantó de la cama. - "Lo siento" - dijo en voz baja. -"No quise decir ... lo siento"-

Jaskier volvió a sentarse y el olor a miedo desapareció. - "Está bien. No debería haberte presionado así" - Se frotaba la muñeca distraídamente.

-"¿Te lastimé?" - Las palabras fueron amargas en la boca de Geralt.

Jaskier negó con la cabeza.- "Estoy bien."-

El pecho de Geralt estaba apretado. Se sentía como si todo lo que había hecho últimamente fuera un desastre. Y ahora estaba arrastrando a Jaskier sin querer.

Jaskier debe haber visto la incomodidad en el rostro de Geralt. Se deslizó hacia su lado de la cama y se quitó las botas, dejándolas caer al suelo. -"Vámonos a la cama"-

Geralt asintió con rigidez. Se metió debajo de la manta mientras Jaskier apagaba la linterna de la habitación. Geralt miró al techo y sus ojos se adaptaron rápidamente a la oscuridad. Durante una hora, escuchó que la respiración de Jaskier se nivelara, pero no sucedió. Geralt inclinó la cabeza hacia Jaskier, solo para encontrar al bardo mirándolo.

La respiración de Geralt se aceleró. Sabía que Jaskier no sería capaz de ver tanto en la oscuridad como Geralt, pero intentó mantener una expresión neutra. Esperó a que Jaskier dijera algo, pero después de un momento se volvió de lado, de espaldas a Geralt.

Cuando amaneció, Geralt se levantó antes que Jaskier. Revisó su mochila una vez más, luego bajó las escaleras para desayunar. Estaba a punto de comer cuando Jaskier se unió a él y se sentó a la mesa en silencio. A Geralt le ponía nervioso lo silencioso que era el bardo, más aún porque él era el motivo.

-"Me voy en una hora"- dijo Geralt.- "No tienes que venir conmigo si no quieres"-

Jaskier se movió en su silla mientras cortaba un trozo de pan.- "No, ya voy"-

Geralt, que esperaba que Jaskier se llevara la salida que le habían dado, solo pudo decir: "Está bien"

Jaskier de repente le sonrió.- "No podrás deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente, ¿sabes?"-

Sorprendido por el cambio de comportamiento de Jaskier, Geralt vaciló en sus palabras. Para cuando se recuperó, Jaskier estaba de pie y le decía a Geralt que iba a juntar sus cosas. Geralt asintió y observó a Jaskier marcharse. Se tomó su tiempo para terminar el resto de su desayuno, luego regresó a su habitación también.

Cuando sacaron sus cosas afuera y ensillaron sus caballos (Jaskier se había comprado uno hace unas semanas, dijo), ya era tarde. Partieron a paso rápido, Geralt quería recuperar el tiempo perdido de ayer. Jaskier apenas se quejó, pasando la mitad del tiempo tocando su laúd y cantando pequeños fragmentos de canciones en las que había estado trabajando.

Viajaron hasta cerca del anochecer, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para descansar. Geralt calculó que les tomaría medio día más para llegar a donde estaban ocurriendo los ataques alp. Mientras Jaskier atendía el fuego, Geralt salió a cazar y atrapó un conejo que podían echar en un guiso. Mientras caminaba de regreso a su campamento, su mirada se fijó en una planta familiar. Podía distinguir las flores de color púrpura claro en él mientras arrancaba algunos tallos para llevarlos consigo.

El fuego ardía intensamente cuando Geralt regresó. Jaskier estaba al otro lado, escribiendo en su cuaderno. Geralt vaciló antes de tomar uno de los tallos que había recogido y dejarlo caer en el regazo de Jaskier. Jaskier dejó de escribir y lo cogió. Le lanzó a Geralt una mirada curiosa.

Geralt se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que era un gesto cuando las palabras escaparon de sus labios. -"Es ... tu flor. Tu olor. Romero."-

Jaskier dio la vuelta a la hierba que tenía en la mano y luego la olió. - "¿Así es como huelo?"-

Geralt asintió bruscamente. Sostuvo el resto de los tallos para que Jaskier los viera.- "Bueno para guisar." - 

Una sonrisa divertida cruzó por el rostro de Jaskier. -"Me alegra saber que sabré bien en estofado si alguna vez me encuentro en esa situación"-

-"Eso no es ... no es lo que quise decir"- respondió Geralt. Dejó caer su mano. - "Voy a hacer la cena ahora"-

-"Te diviertes con eso"- dijo Jaskier, todavía sonriendo.

Geralt ignoró lo tonto que se sentía y se puso a desollar al conejo. Cuando terminó de prepararlo, lo echó en una olla que había traído, poniendo el romero y algunas verduras. Cuando miró hacia arriba, vio a Jaskier mirándolo, estudiándolo. Geralt le sostuvo la mirada un momento y luego volvió a remover el estofado. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso con el conocimiento de que Jaskier podría estar observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

-"Dime"- dijo Jaskier, golpeando con el lápiz su cuaderno- "si escuchas una canción con la frase 'lame tetas', ¿pensarías que es más un insulto o una insinuación sexual?"-

Geralt, que había estado sirviendo el estofado en cuencos de madera, se detuvo. - "Si escucho eso, dejaría de escuchar la canción"-

-"Ah, pero no eres un granjero. Si un granjero lo escuchó ... "-

Geralt levantó una mano para silenciar a Jaskier, pero siguió hablando de todos modos. Geralt gruñó en cambio, silenciando a la bardo. Geralt ladeó la cabeza y escuchó con atención. Podría haber jurado que había escuchado algo en los árboles a su izquierda.

-"¿Qué?" - Jaskier susurró. - "¿Qué es?"-

Finalmente, Geralt negó con la cabeza.- "Nada - Probablemente sólo un animal ".

Jaskier tomó el cuenco que le ofrecían y se acercó más a Geralt. Geralt trató de ignorar el calor corporal que irradiaba Jaskier, que ahora estaba a menos de treinta centímetros de él. Cuando estaban terminando su estofado, Jaskier habló.

-"Entonces, eh, ¿has visto a Yennefer últimamente?"-

Una pregunta simple, pero cayó como un peso de plomo en el estómago de Geralt.- "No." - No había hablado con ella desde hacía unos meses, no desde su último plan político. No la había extrañado tanto como había pensado, por una razón muy importante.

Jaskier lo estaba mirando, con el cuenco todavía en sus manos.- "¿Por qué no? Pensé que ustedes dos eran todo, ya sabes, cariñosos dovey." - Hizo una mueca mientras decía las palabras.

-"No usaría 'amoroso' para describirlo"- Geralt vio como un tronco en el fuego se partía, enviando chispas al aire. - "Pero todavía nos encontramos de vez en cuando" - 

-"Oh."- Jaskier se movió y apoyó los brazos en las rodillas. - "Entonces, ¿cuándo la verás después?"-

-"¿Por qué el repentino interés en mi vida amorosa?"-

Jaskier se encogió de hombros. - "Tengo curiosidad. No hay otra razón." - 

Geralt gruñó en respuesta, sin creerle. Miró a Jaskier y se preguntó a qué intentaba llegar la bardo. Había abierto la boca para decir algo cuando un tejón que llevaba un sombrero cónico entró en su campamento.

-"¿Geralt?"- Jaskier preguntó en voz baja. - "Es eso...?"-

-"Sí, lo es" - respondió Geralt. Miró al tejón, que le devolvió la mirada con ojos grandes.

Lentamente, el tejón se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por donde había venido.

-"Oye"- gritó Geralt, haciendo que la cosa se detuviera en seco. - "Vuelve aquí"-

El tejón pareció pensarlo por un momento, luego obedeció. Geralt se puso de pie, con una mano en su espada plateada. Jaskier se puso de pie también, usando a Geralt como escudo humano entre él y el tejón.

-"¿Eres el alp que ha estado atacando a la gente?"- Geralt le preguntó a la cosa.

El tejón lo consideró, las patas raspando la tierra. Luego, sin previo aviso, saltó sobre Geralt. Geralt se tambaleó hacia atrás sorprendido, tropezando con Jaskier. El tejón se agarró a su armadura y se abalanzó sobre su garganta. Geralt logró agarrarlo y arrojarlo antes de que los dientes se le clavaran en la carne.

-"¿Qué diablos pasa con esa cosa?" - Preguntó Jaskier, desconcertado.

Algo pequeño pasó volando junto al brujo y golpeó a Jaskier en el pecho. Jaskier le dio una palmada en el pecho y gritó. - "¡Me mordió el pezón!"-

Geralt corrió hacia adelante, agarrando el pájaro en el que se había transformado el alp. Tenía la intención de aplastarlo rápidamente, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que se transformó de nuevo. La mano de Geralt se abrió a la fuerza cuando un oso aterrizó encima de él. Cayó de espaldas, las mandíbulas del oso se partieron a centímetros de su cara.

Geralt levantó el brazo, tratando de protegerse. Sintió dientes afilados hundirse en su brazo, pero ignoró el dolor mientras buscaba el mango de su espada con la otra mano. Lo encontró pero no pudo sacarlo de su funda con todo el peso encima de él. Trató de quitarle el oso, pero fue en vano.

La mente de Geralt se aceleró mientras trataba de idear un plan, pero eso era difícil de hacer cuando apenas se podía respirar. Pero entonces el oso soltó repentinamente el brazo de Geralt con un rugido y se tambaleó hacia un lado. Geralt se levantó rápidamente y desenvainó su espada. Sin dudarlo, lo hundió en el cuello del oso y luego lo soltó.

La sangre caliente brotó de la herida y golpeó a Geralt. El oso trató de rugir, pero solo salió un silbido. Se transformó una vez más mientras atacaba a Geralt, convirtiéndose en una criatura gris con apariencia de diablillo. Geralt lo apartó a un lado con la parte plana de su espada. El alp rodó y se detuvo junto al fuego. Tomó dos respiraciones estremecidas más, luego se quedó quieto.

-"Mierda"- dijo Jaskier en voz baja.

Geralt se volvió hacia él. El bardo sostenía una daga ensangrentada en la mano, una de las plateadas de Geralt que había dejado en su mochila. Debe haberlo agarrado y apuñalado al oso con él. Geralt sintió orgullo y terror al ver que Jaskier había hecho eso.

Jaskier vio a Geralt mirando la daga y se la devolvió. Geralt se lo quitó suavemente y lo colocó junto con su espada en el suelo.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Geralt.

Jaskier asintió con la cabeza, luciendo conmocionado.- "Si. Ya sabes, casi me arranca el pezón por un pájaro." - Echó un vistazo al frente de su camisa. - "Todavía está intacto, así que estaré bien"-

Geralt asintió, sintiéndose aliviado de que Jaskier estuviera bien.

-Mierda, Geralt -dijo Jaskier de repente, alarmando a Geralt.- "Tu brazo." - Se adelantó y agarró con cautela la muñeca de Geralt. Lo inspeccionó a la luz del fuego, haciendo una mueca.

Geralt también lo miró. El oso había atravesado su armadura de cuero y le había dejado profundas heridas en la piel. Sangraban abundantemente, por lo que era difícil saber qué tan mal estaba. Pero dolió. De hecho, bastante.

-"Tienes que sentarte"- decía Jaskier, empujándolo al suelo.

Geralt obedeció, sentándose en el lado opuesto del fuego del alp. - "En mi mochila, hay algunos viales y algunos vendajes" - le dijo a Jaskier.

Jaskier acercó el paquete y rebuscó en él. Sacó unas vendas, luego un trozo de tela envuelto alrededor de unos viales. Geralt se lo quitó hasta que encontró el que buscaba. Se arrancó la armadura alrededor del brazo y luego vertió el contenido del vial sobre la herida.

Jaskier siseó más fuerte que Geralt mientras la poción funcionaba para detener la hemorragia. Cuando hubo tenido tiempo de funcionar, Geralt comenzó a vendar la herida, pero Jaskier pronto se hizo cargo. Geralt observó el rostro del bardo mientras envolvía y ataba con cuidado el vendaje.

Jaskier miró hacia arriba cuando terminó, sus miradas se encontraron. Sus ojos azules parpadearon con las sombras arrojadas por el fuego. Geralt podía oler la adrenalina que había alimentado a Jaskier hacía un minuto agotando ahora.

Jaskier se estiró y pasó un pulgar por la mejilla de Geralt, limpiando la sangre que había caído allí. Geralt tomó suavemente la mano de Jaskier y se la llevó al pecho. Esta vez, Jaskier no sintió miedo por las acciones de Geralt. Extendió los dedos y presionó la palma contra el pecho de Geralt.

Jaskier frunció el ceño y miró el pecho de Geralt.- "El latido de tu corazón, ¿es siempre así de lento?"-

Geralt asintió.- "Solo otra ventaja de ser un brujo"- dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Jaskier abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se distrajo cuando apareció otro leño en el fuego. Geralt soltó la mano de Jaskier y se puso de pie. Se reprendió a sí mismo por dejar que Jaskier se acercara tanto, por dejarse ser vulnerable. Caminó hacia el alp, recogiendo su espada en el camino. Le cortó la cabeza al monstruo y luego se tomó su tiempo para meterlo en un saco de arpillera.

Cuando se volvió, Jaskier se había envuelto en una piel mientras se sentaba junto al fuego. Estaba temblando un poco a pesar del calor. Geralt, incapaz de ofrecer mucho más, cubrió con su propio pelaje los hombros de Jaskier. Jaskier murmuró un pequeño agradecimiento antes de que Geralt se excusara para ir a lavarse en un arroyo cercano.

Jaskier ya estaba acostado cuando regresó, enterrado bajo ambas mantas. Geralt, que no quería recuperar su pelaje, se sentó sin uno. Cuando dormía, no soñaba.

▪️▫️▪️▫️▪️▫️▪️▫️▪️

Resultó que Jaskier no había dormido nada la noche anterior. Geralt lo vio en las ojeras bajo los ojos de Jaskier a la mañana siguiente, y la forma en que seguía sofocando los bostezos. No parecía un gran problema hasta que partieron en sus caballos. Una hora después del viaje, Jaskier casi se cae de su caballo cuando empezó a quedarse dormido.

Geralt detuvo a Roach y Jaskier detuvo su propio caballo unos pasos más tarde. Se volvió hacia Geralt con una mirada inquisitiva.

Geralt suspiró y se frotó el puente de la nariz. Guió a Roach al lado de Jaskier.-"Sube a Roach. Amarraré tu caballo al mío para guiarlo." - 

Jaskier negó con la cabeza, sin comprender por un momento. - "¿Por qué?" - 

\- "Porque te vas a caer de tu caballo en cualquier momento. Me gustaría al menos tener la oportunidad de atraparte si lo haces." - 

Jaskier lo miró por un momento antes de conceder. Se bajó del costado de su caballo y dejó que Geralt ate un trozo de cuerda entre los caballos. Luego ayudó a Jaskier a subirse a la silla de Roach, sentándose justo detrás de él. Geralt trató de no tensarse cuando las manos de Jaskier lo agarraron por los costados.

Geralt volvió a poner los caballos en movimiento. -"Entonces, ¿fue el alp lo que te mantuvo despierto?"-

-"Tal vez"- respondió Jaskier. Luego, un segundo después, dijo: "No dejaba de preguntarme si otro vendría y me arrancaría los pezones de un mordisco. Son una de mis mejores características, ¿sabes? "

-"Yo no."-

-"Pero también estaba preocupado por ti"- continuó Jaskier en voz más baja.- "Cuando ese alp se convirtió en un oso, no sabía qué hacer para ayudar"-

-Me ayudaste -le recordó Geralt.- "Si no fuera por ti, el alp podría haber hecho mucho más daño. Supongo que nunca te agradecí adecuadamente por eso. Así que gracias."-

Los brazos de Jaskier se envolvieron alrededor del cuerpo de Geralt y apoyó la mejilla en la espalda de Geralt. - "Cuando escriba una canción al respecto, me aseguraré de que todos sepan lo increíble que fui"-

Geralt resopló suavemente.- "No te detendré"-

-"Bueno."- Jaskier se quedó en silencio y Geralt esperó a que comenzara a hablar de nuevo. Solo cuando escuchó la respiración profunda de Jaskier se dio cuenta de que la bardo se había quedado dormida.

Geralt agarró suavemente una de las manos de Jaskier entre las suyas, diciéndose a sí mismo que era solo en caso de que el bardo decidiera lanzarse en picado sobre Roach mientras dormía. Jaskier apenas se movió. Geralt se quedó mirando el camino que tenían delante, preguntándose adónde iría después de darle la vuelta al alp por dinero.

¿Jaskier iría con él, incluso si se desconocía el destino? Geralt sintió el familiar tirón en su pecho, pensando en estar separado de Jaskier una vez más. Siempre encontraban el camino de regreso juntos, pero cada vez que iban por caminos separados, a Geralt le resultaba cada vez más difícil estar solo.

Se encontró deseando poder ser un humano normal. Entonces podría establecerse en algún lugar, pedirle a Jaskier que se quede con él. Pero el destino, o lo que sea que haya decidido lo que sucedió en este mundo, fue cruel.

Así que Geralt se guardaría sus pensamientos para sí mismo, nunca dejaría que Jaskier supiera cuánto lo deseaba cerca. Cómo anhelaba que Jaskier lo abrazara y nunca lo soltara. Porque Jaskier se merecía a alguien que no anduviera luchando contra monstruos, que era casi un monstruo él mismo.

▪️▫️▪️▫️▪️▫️▪️▫️▪️

Después de que Geralt regresó a Novigrad para cobrar su dinero, él y Jaskier se quedaron encerrados en una posada durante un par de días mientras el brazo de Geralt comenzaba a sanar. Geralt seguía esperando que Jaskier saliera a beber y encontrara nuevos amantes, pero apenas se movió de su lugar en el alféizar de la ventana. Pasó la mayor parte del tiempo escribiendo y tocando canciones mientras Geralt leía.

En un momento, cuando Jaskier hizo una pausa para escribir algunas notas, Geralt dijo: "No tienes que quedarte aquí conmigo. Estaré bien solo durante unas horas, si quieres salir ".

Jaskier lo miró con una expresión ilegible en su rostro.- "Estoy bien. Prefiero quedarme en casa." - 

Geralt no había insistido en el tema, secretamente contento de tener la compañía. Había vuelto a leer y Jaskier empezó a cantar suavemente. Solo había hecho que Geralt se sintiera más triste por no poder tener esto todo el tiempo.

La segunda noche allí, Jaskier corrió a buscarles comida y bebida. Había dejado su cuaderno en el alféizar de la ventana, la luz de la luna iluminaba su cubierta rayada. Algo sobresalía de entre sus páginas, amenazando con caerse. Geralt fue a empujarlo hacia adentro y luego se detuvo. Reconoció el tallo de romero que le había dado a Jaskier, que ahora comenzaba a secarse.

Geralt tomó con cuidado el cuaderno y lo abrió por donde el romero actuaba como marcador. Lo volvió a colocar en su lugar, pero no volvió a dejar el cuaderno. Pudo ver un boceto en una de las páginas, líneas fluidas que se unían para crear una imagen del propio rostro de Geralt. Pasó un dedo por el borde del boceto con asombro. Los ojos del dibujo no tenían la ira habitual que le dijeron que usaba en todo momento. En cambio, simplemente se veían tristes.

Geralt miró la página opuesta y escudriñó el breve poema anotado en la esquina.

_Sobre la tierra, un lobo blanco acecha_

_Dirígete al suelo, corazón en una tumba_

_Solo otra vez, un pájaro grita y se burla_

_Que su aislamiento solo es para depravar_

La puerta de la habitación se abrió cuando Jaskier regresó con cuencos en un brazo y jarras en la mano libre. Cuando vio a Geralt sosteniendo su cuaderno, su rostro palideció.

-"Por qué eres...?"- Preguntó Jaskier.

Geralt cerró la libreta y la volvió a colocar en el alféizar. - "Lo siento. Vi algo a punto de caerse y quise devolverlo." - Se movió para quitarle los cuencos a Jaskier, temiendo que se le cayeran.

Jaskier le dejó tomar la comida y luego dejó las jarras en la mesa de la habitación. Sus labios se dibujaron en una línea apretada.- "¿Leíste algo?"-

Geralt empezó a negar con la cabeza y luego se corrigió. - "Había un poema en una de las páginas. Y un dibujo. Pero eso fue todo lo que miré." - Había esperado oler la amarga mordida de la ira proveniente de Jaskier, pero solo olía el miedo. ¿O pánico? Los aromas eran muy similares.- "No iba a mirar nada más".-

Jaskier cerró los ojos por un momento y luego asintió.- "Lo sé. Yo sólo ... no debería haber dejado mi cuaderno allí, supongo." - Cogió el cuaderno y lo guardó en su mochila con manos temblorosas.

-"Jaskier ..." - Geralt se calló, preguntándose qué era lo correcto para decir. Su estómago se retorció al saber que Jaskier una vez más estaba sintiendo miedo debido a él. Parecía que no podía dejar de estropear las cosas.

Jaskier seguía jugando con su mochila, de espaldas a Geralt.- "¿Cuál fue?" - 

-"¿Qué?"-

\- "¿Qué dibujo? ¿Qué poema?"-

-"El dibujo era mío. Y el poema ... también era sobre mí, ¿no? ¿Cómo me siento tan solo todo el tiempo?"- Las palabras tenían un sabor amargo en la boca de Geralt porque sabía que había algo de verdad en ellas.

Jaskier contuvo el aliento brevemente. Se volvió hacia Geralt. -"Yo ... Nunca debiste leerlo. O escucharlo, o cualquier cosa." - Sacó una silla de la mesa y se sentó pesadamente.

Geralt se sentó junto a Jaskier.- "Entonces, ¿por qué escribirlo?"-

Jaskier permaneció en silencio durante un largo rato, mirando sus manos. Luego habló, su voz temblaba levemente.- "¿Te das cuenta de que he estado aquí para ti todo el tiempo? Incluso cuando Yennefer huía de ti para seducir al próximo rey o noble o lo que sea, he estado corriendo detrás de ti. ¿Sabe siquiera lo mucho que te preocupas por la gente? ¿Cómo llevas cada muerte que encuentras como una carga?"-

Geralt estaba quieto, apenas respirando. Jaskier finalmente lo miró cuando había estado callado durante demasiado tiempo. La expresión tentativa que tenía solo atravesó más profundamente el corazón de Geralt.

-"Cada vez que vuelves de estar con Yennefer, parece que has perdido un poco más de ti mismo"- dijo Jaskier, a pesar de la falta de respuesta de Geralt.- "Y lo odio. Te mereces a alguien que no te deje ... más vacío." - 

-"¿Alguien como tú?" - Geralt finalmente dijo, gentilmente. Se preparó para la reacción de Jaskier, preparado para que él ignorara la pregunta. E incluso si no lo hiciera, ¿vendría bien cualquier respuesta que diera?

Jaskier lo miró durante mucho tiempo, con los dedos retorciéndose en su regazo. - "Eso depende de ti, ¿no?" - 

Geralt intentó sonreír, pero sabía que probablemente se había convertido en una mueca. - "Realmente no importa lo que quiero. No soy alguien que estaba destinado a encontrar el amor. Y puedes hacerlo mejor que un hombre que se gana la vida cazando monstruos" - 

-"Sabes, he conocido a mucha gente pero ninguna era como tú. Ninguno de ellos se acercó siquiera. Así que no me digas lo que puedo y no puedo hacer." - 

La ferocidad en la voz de Jaskier hizo que Geralt se sobresaltara. Sabía que si quería, podría decirle a Jaskier exactamente cómo se sentía. Podrían intentarlo. Pero, ¿qué pasó cuando Jaskier decidió que Geralt ya no valía la pena el esfuerzo? ¿Estaría solo de nuevo, sin nadie a quien acudir en busca de consuelo y compañía?

Jaskier pareció leer la lucha en sus ojos.- "Geralt, nos conocemos desde hace años. Nos hemos visto lo mejor y lo peor el uno del otro más veces de las que puedo contar. Y todavía estoy aquí. No me iré a ningún lado, no importa lo que pienses." - 

Geralt sabía que tenía razón, pero todavía era difícil conciliar eso con todos los demás pensamientos que tenía.- "Yo ... yo quiero ... Dioses, no lo sé. ¿Sabes que solo duermo bien cuando estás a mi lado? Es casi patético lo mucho que confío en ti para mantenerme unido." - Geralt estaba cansado. Cansado de anhelar cosas que seguía negándose a sí mismo. Quizás, por una vez, podría tener lo que más deseaba. Podría doler, dejarlo roto algún día, pero ¿cómo iba a saber si no se dejaba intentar?

Finalmente, Geralt asintió, casi imperceptiblemente. La tensión pareció escaparse de Jaskier. Puso una mano en la mejilla de Geralt, su pulgar recorriendo su piel. Geralt se inclinó hacia el toque, sintiendo que todo aún era frágil entre ellos. Hasta que Jaskier se inclinó y depositó un suave beso en los labios de Geralt.

Cuando Geralt no puso objeciones al beso, Jaskier se movió para sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, su cuerpo encajando contra el de Geralt con tanta facilidad. Las manos de Jaskier estaban en su cabello, sus dedos rozando el cuero cabelludo de Geralt. Y sus labios estaban por todas partes, colocando besos tan ligeros que se sentía como las puntas de las alas de una mariposa adornando su piel. Geralt no recordaba la última vez que alguien lo había tocado con tanta ternura. Fue casi doloroso.

Las manos de Geralt agarraron las caderas de Jaskier como si fueran un salvavidas. Atrapó los labios de Jaskier con los suyos, aunque solo fuera para dejar de sentirse abrumado por todas las sensaciones. A Jaskier no pareció importarle, profundizando su beso. Geralt pasó su lengua por los labios de Jaskier, y Jaskier obedeció abriendo la boca. Todo fue lento, dulce y cálido.

Solo se separaron cuando Jaskier tuvo que detenerse para respirar, con la cara enrojecida. - "Cama" - murmuró.

Geralt deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Jaskier y lo levantó, llevándolo a la cama. Dejó a Jaskier con cuidado. La bardo tiró de Geralt encima de él. El aroma de romero de Jaskier se mezcló con el aroma más profundo y embriagador de la excitación, y Geralt pudo saborearlo en su lengua mientras besaba la garganta de Jaskier. Solo eso sería suficiente para volverlo loco, aunque los ruidos que Jaskier estaba haciendo eran un segundo cercano.

Geralt perdió la noción de las manos de quién eran sus manos mientras buscaban a tientas la ropa, desataban hilos y desabrochaban botones. Pero entonces la ropa desapareció y nada quedó oculto entre ellos dos. Geralt podía sentir la excitación de Jaskier presionando contra su cadera, solo haciendo que Geralt se endureciera. Reprimió un gruñido cuando Jaskier salió de debajo de él para correr hacia su mochila. Sin embargo, regresó rápidamente con una botella de aceite en la mano.

Geralt lo tomó, tanteando con el corcho mientras Jaskier se apretó contra su espalda, arrojándole besos en el hombro. Geralt finalmente logró abrir la botella, el aceite se derramó por su mano. Jaskier agarró su mano, guiándola de regreso a la polla de la bardo. Un escalofrío de placer caliente recorrió la espalda de Geralt al sentir a Jaskier en su mano, a Jaskier tomando el control.

Los dientes de Jaskier mordieron la piel de su hombro, un suave suspiro escapó de sus labios y rozó la espalda de Geralt. Jaskier empujó suavemente a Geralt hacia la cama y lo puso boca arriba. Jaskier se colocó entre las piernas de Geralt, con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo. Geralt gimió cuando sintió la longitud de Jaskier presionando contra su entrada, empujando insoportablemente lento.

Jaskier se detuvo cuando estuvo completamente adentro, lo que le dio a Geralt tiempo para adaptarse. Geralt lo acercó a él y lo besó como si su vida dependiera de ello. El gemido que salió de la boca de Jaskier cuando los dientes de Geralt rozaron su labio inferior hizo estremecer al brujo.

Cuando Jaskier comenzó a mover las caderas, Geralt sintió como si el mundo se hubiera derrumbado a su alrededor. Jaskier fue lento, gentil, tomándose su tiempo. Geralt estaba tan acostumbrado a que la gente lo usara como un medio rápido para un fin. Pero no ahora, no aquí en brazos de Jaskier. Fue casi suficiente para enviarlo al límite en ese mismo momento.

Jaskier le susurró suavemente al oído, diciéndole lo hermoso que era, lo bien que se sentía alrededor de la polla de Jaskier. Geralt solo pudo responder con el nombre de Jaskier, su boca incapaz de formar otras palabras coherentes.

Entonces las caderas de Jaskier aceleraron su ritmo mientras se agachaba para acariciar la polla de Geralt con dedos hábiles. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera en llamas. Geralt clavó sus propios dedos en la espalda de Jaskier, tratando de no lastimar demasiado al bardo. Pero a Jaskier no pareció importarle.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Geralt sintiera el calor familiar acumulándose en su vientre. Luego se corrió, derramándose sobre los dedos de Jaskier y sobre su propio estómago. Su mente se quedó en blanco de placer, y apenas se dio cuenta del nombre de Jaskier saliendo de sus labios. Jaskier no estaba muy lejos de él, sus caderas tartamudeaban mientras se corría.

Jaskier se derrumbó encima de Geralt. Se quedaron allí durante mucho tiempo, jadeando y sudorosos. Finalmente, Jaskier salió de Geralt y se puso de pie. Pero luego hizo una pausa y se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a Geralt. Pasó un dedo por la cara de Geralt, luciendo preocupado. Geralt se llevó una mano a la mejilla, sorprendido de que volviera a estar mojada por las lágrimas.

Jaskier había abierto la boca para decir algo, pero Geralt le agarró la mano y le dio un beso en los nudillos. Jaskier cerró la boca cuando Geralt le sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y luego se levantó. Regresó un minuto después con un paño húmedo, que usó para limpiarlos a ambos.

Cuando Jaskier terminó, tiró la tela al suelo y se sentó en la cama junto a Geralt. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Geralt, cerca de su corazón. Geralt cerró los ojos y las yemas de los dedos subieron y bajaron lentamente por la espalda de Jaskier. Pronto, fue arrojado bajo la pesada manta del sueño.

▪️▫️▪️▫️▪️▫️▪️▫️▪️

El hecho de que Geralt se despertara y vio a Jaskier con la túnica de brujo, y solo la túnica, le hizo querer pellizcarse para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. La camisa negra se estaba resbalando de los hombros de Jaskier, pero no pareció importarle mientras se sentaba en el alféizar de la ventana, tocando una canción lenta en su laúd. Le sonrió a Geralt mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-"Eres bastantemi tierno estornino"- cantó Jaskier mientras Geralt se ponía los pantalones.- "Así que dame un beso de buenos días, cariño. No es un tema de debate, porque este sentimiento simplemente no disminuirá." -

Geralt se acercó a Jaskier y le dio un beso en la frente. La sonrisa de la bardo se ensanchó.

-"Me alegra que hayas recibido el mensaje"- dijo Jaskier, volviendo a guardar el laúd en su estuche. Hizo una pausa por un momento antes de tomar algo de su mochila y entregárselo a Geralt.

Geralt miró fijamente el cuaderno que le ofrecían. -"Pensé que no querías que mirara esto"-

Jaskier lo abrió en una página cerca del frente del cuaderno y se lo puso en las manos de todos modos. -"Eso fue antes de que nosotros ... ya sabes. Ahora no hay razón para ocultar lo que hay aquí. Quiero que lo leas. Si quieres."-

Geralt tocó la encuadernación del cuaderno. Finalmente miró la página, con los dedos recorriendo las líneas del guión en bucle de Jaskier.

_Por mucho tiempo, estoy condenado a seguir_

_Porque mi corazón solía revolcarse_

_Un destello de blanco, la espada encendida_

_Lo cerca que está de ese infernal wight_

_Pero vislumbrar el horizonte pálido amarillo_

_Y me golpea como su compañero de cama solitario_

_Para mantenernos cerca pero no imponernos_

_Mientras vislumbro el dolor grandioso_

Jaskier lo estaba mirando, esperando alguna reacción. -"Escribí eso no mucho después de que nos conocimos. Vi la forma en que pones a los demás antes que a ti mismo, e incluso entonces me mató ver cómo no te valoraste a ti mismo." -

Geralt volvió a leer las palabras, preguntándose si alguna vez sería capaz de ponerse antes que los demás. Pensó en la noche anterior, en cómo Jaskier era tan gentil y cariñoso, y sabía que al menos ahora tenía a alguien que lo ponía primero. Entonces, ¿era amor lo que sentía? Pensó que debía ser así, si la idea de que Jaskier se fuera se le retorcía en las entrañas como un cuchillo.

Geralt respiró mientras Jaskier se ponía de pie, con los dedos recorriendo su brazo herido tan ligero como plumas. Habló suavemente.- "Si no me creías antes, créeme ahora: no me iré de tu lado, Geralt. Te he cuidado desde el primer día que nos conocimos y seguiré cuidándote mientras me lo permitas." -

Geralt cerró la libreta y se inclinó para descansar la frente contra la de Jaskier.- "Te creo. Y para que sepas yo tampoco me apartaré de tu lado."- Sí, debe ser amor lo que sintió.

Jaskier tarareó.- "¿Qué es lo siguiente?" -

\- "Escuché que Bremervoord es agradable en esta época del año. Una buena cantidad de vodniks para cazar y mucha gente rica para cantar." -

Una sonrisa cruzó por el rostro de Jaskier, brillante como el sol de mediodía.- "Puedo respaldar eso" -

▪️▫️▪️▫️▪️▫️▪️▫️▪️

**_N/A:_ **

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_(PD: los poemas son un dolor en el trasero para escribir)_

_Tumblr_   
_Instagram_

_Mi lista de reproducción geraskier on spotify_

▪️▫️▪️▫️▪️▫️▪️▫️▪️

Muchas gracias por leer, de corazón. No olviden visitar al autor original y darle los merecidos créditos.

💜


End file.
